Katsuragi vs Minoru Mineta
Katsuragi vs Minoru Mineta 'is GalactaK's sixty-fourth DBX, featuring ''Senran Kagura's Katsuragi and ''Boku no Hero Academia ''(I'm not trying to look smart, I just prefer that name)'s Minoru Mineta. TNs will be accepted, since I still can't make them. As will Here We Gooo! images. '''Description S4E4! After the mental breakdown over the last match (I still haven't quite recovered), we're having a very horny ass girl going up against the biggest perv of My Hero Academia! Which one will win? Will Minoru get what he wants? Or will he perviness be his downfall? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! A criminal went flying backwards as Minoru Mineta sprinted through the street. Other soon joined their comrade in groaning on the floor, beaten by the superhero Grape Juice. One stood his ground. Getting out a minigun, be fired several times at Mineta, who yelped and hid until he felt that the criminal had stopped. As soon as the sound of bullets died away, the sound of screaming could be heard. Minoru looked back round from his hiding spot to see Katsuragi beating the hapless robber up. Minoru Mineta: W-wow! She- she's... Drool came down from his mouth as a nosebleed came on. He found himself walking towards the girl, who had now turned her back on the unconscious crook. Katsuragi walked forward, but felt something groping her breast. She looked down to see Mineta clutching it, and seeming gaining several pleasure vibes from it. Visibly disgusted, she kicked Mineta backwards, yelling out a cry of Get off pervert! before getting into a combat stance. HERE WE GOOO! Katsuragi ran forward first, kicking Mineta backwards, before slamming her fist down onto his head. This was a big mistake, as now her hand was stuck on a sphere which Mineta picked up and threw, sending Katsuragi flying until she hit a car. Mineta ran towards Katsuragi, firing several of his spheres at her, while yelling at the top of his lungs. Katsuragi was hit by two, but then used a shinobi barrier, giving her enough time to get the spheres off her. Using a bloody dragon technique, she fired the orbs back at Mineta, who was hit by them, bouncing him backwards. Katsuragi used a smoke bomb to conceal herself as she ran towards Mineta, punching him harshly in the jaw. Minoru Mineta: Hey! What was that for?! Katsuragi: You know why. Mineta punched Katsuragi in the gut, before kicking her backwards. Katsuragi flipped onto her hands and performed a tornado spindle as a result. Mineta screamed, before grabbing an orb, throwing it into the ensuing tornado and allowing himself to bounce off it. Katsuragi was visibly angered by this and sprinted towards Mineta, who had only just recovered his balance. She tried a powerful bloody dragon, but Mineta simply ducked, allowing her to go through a skyscraper. Mineta ran round the other side to continue engaging his opponent, only to get a strike cannon coming in his direction. It hit him full force, throwing him backwards heavily, allowing Katsuragi in for an extra strike. This strike, however, never came, since Mineta put one of his orbs in the way to block it. This stuck Katsuragi's fist in place, but not her other hand, which reached for a scroll and pulled it out. Katsuragi: Shinobi transformation! Suddenly, all of Katsuragi's clothes came flying off, causing Mineta to have a very bloody and worryingly large nosebleed. They all suddenly reappeared, creating a small blast that forced Mineta back slightly, but enough for Katsuragi to perform a dead screw dragon on Mineta, who ripped off one more of his orbs and threw it at himself, narrowly evading the attack. Katsuragi simply ran forward and kicked Mineta in the face instead, punching him a couple more times, before throwing him up into the air and kicking him across the street. Mineta used grape buckler to protect himself from the strike cannon that followed, but then started bleeding heavily. Katsuragi smiled at seeing this, going into frantic mode, and stripping her clothes off. Minoru Mineta: Holy shi- ''*proceeds to have very serious nosebleed* Katsuragi sprinted towards the dumbfounded Mineta, kicking him backwards, and starting a combo which lasted an obscenely long time until Minoru, still bleeding heavily, punched her backwards, running forward and delivering a combo of his own. Katsuragi, seeing that frantic mode really wasn't working, quickly got her clothes back on, only to get an orb to the stomach from Mineta, who started to bleed even more. Katsuragi took this to her advantage, beginning to perform cross panzer by allowing a green energy to engulf her boots, allowing her to hover. Mineta yelped and went to run, but the amount of blood he had lost left him tired. Katsuragi, on the other hand, was ready to end this, and flew right at him, kicking him several times. Mineta landed on the floor and could but watch as Katsuragi flew high into the air and fired herself back down and onto Mineta, blowing him to pieces. Orbs and flesh spattered everywhere as Katsuragi walked calmly away from the scene. '''Conclusion' (cue Simple, Fair Fight) This game's winner is: Katsuragi! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature either a Senran Kagura ''or a ''Boku No Hero Academia ''character. * This is GalactaK's favourite death in his entire series of DBX yet. (Death by nosebleed). '''Next Time' Kudos to UniverAwesome777 for giving me the TN request, and as such the idea.Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Horny vs Perv themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBXs Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights